


Save Me, Please?

by expressdrive



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expressdrive/pseuds/expressdrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun isn't really sure if he's saving himself from the pain of seeing his ex and the fucker's new boyfriend or from absolute embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a drabble (for now) gift for Kei but I'm continuing it. The first part is based on a real life event which I read in a university confessions page a while back.

It’s six in the evening and it’s stupid, really.

Baekhyun isn’t entirely sure why he isn’t moving when his ex is standing a few meters from where he is on the other side of the road, looking absolutely oblivious of his presence. Right, why would he even notice him when the fucker is busy exchanging smiles and flirty glances to his… his new boyfriend.

He isn’t bitter at all, but why are there too few cabs on the road and most of them are occupied? And there are lots of people waiting alongside of him, also flagging every single cab that passes by. Baekhyun is quite sure the universe is conspiring with some sort of an evil spirit to play with him. “And my feelings,” he whispered to the air in annoyance.

The conspiracy is sure to be proven true because he sees his ex and his new boy walking across the street. His eyes widen and he never felt so panicked in his life. He doesn’t want to meet his eyes. He feels extremely pathetic and he hates it. Suddenly, everything around him seems to blur out and all he sees is the smile of his stupid ex, their memories starting to play in his head, taunting him because they won’t be able to make new ones. He tries to blink away the tears threatening to fall and mentally scolds himself because, _you’re better than this, Baekhyun!_

He concludes that everything at that moment is stupid and what’s even more stupid than him not moving an inch from where he stands is when he takes the hand of the person closest to him on his right. It’s a big hand, a bit calloused on tips, but warm, nonetheless. Baekhyun takes a one-take at the person and wow, he’s tall and… handsome. 

Baekhyun is close to pull his hand away when he sees his boyfriend being too near to where he is and he unintentionally tightens his grip on the stranger’s hand.

Tall Guy had this confused mixed with amusement look on his face. His hair is pitch black, with big ears sticking out. He is wearing a black muscle tee, guitar case on his right shoulder and damn those biceps, Baekhyun isn’t sure if for a second he shamelessly licked his lips at those, but nevermind. 

His brain is telling him to act quick because he’s just so near now, so he presses close to Tall Guy and whispers quick, “This is going to sound very weird, but can you pretend to be my boyfriend for a minute?” Baekhyun doesn’t even dare look up to Tall Guy, his lips almost touching the curve of Tall Guy’s shoulder, and he’s just silently praying that Tall Guy won’t push him away. He doesn’t really want to embarrass himself that much—especially not in front of his ex.

He tenses for a second when Tall Guy pulls his hand from his grip and before Baekhyun can even react, he has Tall Guy’s arm draped around his shoulders, pressing him even closer to his body. Baekhyun doesn’t see the smile on Tall Guy’s handsome face, but he has this Tall Guy’s body warmth radiates all other Baekhyun’s and his nerves are giving emergency signals to his brain. This isn’t the best time to feel hot all of a sudden! But he can’t help it! And one more thing he can’t help is mutter a low “oh God, here comes the fucker,” eyes narrowing at his ex and his new boyfriend. Tall Guy follows his gaze and Baekhyun’s too sure that his ex’s eyebrows twitched the moment he set his eyes on them.

Everything is happening too fast and before he knew it, a vacant cab he didn’t even flag stopped right in front of them. Baekhyun’s lucky he actually thought of this as the perfect opportunity to save himself from embarrassment. He pulls away from Tall Guy and places his hand on the other’s waist and says, loud enough for his ex to hear, “I’ll go ahead, babe. Wait for my call later, okay?”

What he didn’t expect was a chaste kiss straight on the lips and Baekhyun is so thankful he isn’t facing his ex, because he’s sure his eyeballs were about to fall off of their sockets. 

Tall Guy smiles at him, and God, what kind of art is that smile, and says, “Got it, babe. Take care, love you.” His voice is so deep and Baekhyun actually wants to just die on the spot.

Baekhyun’s ex stands completely frozen on his spot and Baekhyun couldn’t care less. His heart sure wants to jump off his rib cage from how fast it beats at the moment. Tall Guy ushers him inside the cab and he his body moves on its own and that’s amazing because his head feels oddly light. 

Everything happened in less than five minutes, it’s absolutely crazy and before Tall Guy shuts the cab door close, he leans in to Baekhyun’s ear and says, “My name is Park Chanyeol, by the way.”

Baekhyun turns his head to him and he wants to cry in frustration and embarrassment. He’s contemplating whether he should quickly introduce himself and say his thanks and apologize but Ta—Chanyeol beat him to it. “See you around, babe,” Chanyeol adds and winks before finally shutting the cab door.

It’s only five minutes past six in the evening and Baekhyun is feeling extra stupid because he’s grinning like a lovesick teenage girl in the cab. 

He’ll definitely see Park Chanyeol around… and _soon_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's ass continues to get saved by Tall Guy who is now upgraded to Gorgeous Tall Guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right. I'm sorry it took eons for me to actually write a continuation for this. There's not much in this chapter, it's really, really short and unedited. A lot more will happen in the next chapter and hopefully it won't take me another year to update this. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read/will read this!

Baekhyun is dying in this lecture. He couldn’t count how many times he has suppressed a yawn, but his mind has been running on circles, thinking about things he shouldn’t be thinking of. Truth be told, Baekhyun didn’t really get to take the guy– _Park Chanyeol_ –off of his mind since that encounter the other evening. Again, it’s all his ex’s fault. It’s always that fucker’s fault. 

He sneaks a glance on his wristwatch to see it’s only three minutes before this class ends and thank goodness for that. It takes just a few seconds to leave the room once his professor dismissed the class. His next class is in four hours. Shitty schedule, really… and he’s actually thinking of just skipping today’s lecture.

When he reaches the lobby though, Baekhyun’s mouth hangs upon seeing how it’s raining cats and dogs outside. The sky is uncharacteristically dark, people huddled under their umbrellas. He huffs and thinks about his warm comforter in his shared apartment with his decade-old neighborhood friend Kyungsoo. He sighs, not really wanting to take his umbrella out because it’s a pain. He rummages through his bag. “Shit,” he mumbles. Bad news: no umbrella found. Why is this even happening to him?

“Oh fuck,” Baekhyun grumbles under his breath. “Fuck this rain.” He just wants to rest. This is it. Baekhyun is convinced he’s done a whole lot of bullshit for some country in the past. He doesn’t have an umbrella when he’s actually willing to use it. He’s finally accepted the fact that he’s gonna reach his apartment door dripping and shivering. Baekhyun is gritting his teeth in utter frustration. This is really his darned ex’s fault. Of course.

He decides “fuck it” and dashes into the open area, soaking most of his shoulder and hair… _most_ because suddenly there’s a big blue umbrella over him and a warm hand gripping his arm, huddling him closer to the stranger’s side. Baekhyun freezes. This situation is awfully familiar.

Baekhyun doesn’t need to actually look up to see who this stranger is. Said stranger beats him to it by saying, “What are you doing getting yourself soaked under this rain?” _That voice. How can I ever forget that voice…_ is what Baekhyun thinks.

 _Shit. Shit, shit, shit!_ Just when Baekhyun isn’t actually thinking about Park Chanyeol, he shows up. His heart isn’t prepared.

“Babe? Are you okay?” Chanyeol’s voice is a mix of teasing and actual concern, Baekhyun doesn’t quite understand. 

He looks up momentarily, letting out a forced soft laugh, “Oh hey… it’s you.” Baekhyun takes in his appearance quickly. He’s an excellent observer with an exceptional memory, something his family, friends and mentors are amazed of. His jet black hair is messy, eyes wide and ears still big but are equally endearing for some reason. His pointed nose has some sort of sweat, and his body heat is still radiating off of Baekhyun, just like before. Overall, he’s so gorgeous. Baekhyun is weak. He needs to get it together.

Chanyeol barks out a laugh at that. “That’s it? Just ‘hey it’s you’? No hello kiss or something? If you haven’t noticed yet, I just saved you from this rain… like the good boyfriend I am.”

Baekhyun actually feels ashamed now. Park Chanyeol… he’s definitely enjoying this. He seemed to notice Baekhyun being uncomfortable with the situation.

“Hey look, I’m just kidding,” Chanyeol says, tapping Baekhyun’s shoulder but he doesn’t release him from his grip. “Where are you heading to? I’ll walk you there.”

Baekhyun stares at him like he just stepped on his dog Mongryong. He misses him so much. He hesitates at first but he doesn’t really want to reach his apartment all wet and icky. But then again, what if this guy is actually a Bad Man disguised under such a gorgeous facade? Screw it. “To my place,” Baekhyun says.

“Great. Let’s go then.” Chanyeol’s smile is blinding… and it evolves to a smirk. Baekhyun suddenly is contemplating his life choices. His grip on the strap of his bag tightens, but eventually decides he can regret things later.... If Chanyeol doesn’t end up killing him, that is. He hopes he can send a message through his mind to his family and friends. They could just include “Death in the arms of a Gorgeous Tall Guy” on his tomb.

“Yeah sure, let’s… go.”

_My end is near._

 

 

 

Contrary to Baekhyun’s fear, they both reach his apartment door few hundreds of meters from their campus, with Baekhyun still in one piece, and the sky turning into a lighter shade of gray. They didn’t speak a word in the entire duration of the walk… talk about awkward.

“Well, that was pretty quick,” Chanyeol says, stepping back and ushering Baekhyun to proceed inside.

Baekhyun bites his lower lip, thinking about whether saying a quick thanks and just bid him goodbye… or he could be stupid and risk his life by inviting a stranger inside his shared apartment with Kyungsoo. He could get killed twice after this.

He takes a deep breath before he finally says, “Would you like to come in for a while?” Wait. Did that sound alright?

Chanyeol looks genuinely surprised at the sudden invitation. Judging how awkward ‘the walk’ was, he didn’t expect anything out of it. Definitely not an invitation inside his place.

“Are you sure about this?”

Baekhyun is feeling brave, confident and defensive all at once. “Yes. Why, do you have something not good in your mind right now?”

Chanyeol laughs and takes a few steps forward. He gets too close, and Baekhyun’s heart is pounding. Did he just dig his own grave?

“It’s an offer I’d love to take,” Chanyeol says, his breath fans Baekhyun’s forehead. His height should be illegal, is what Baekhyun thinks. He’s stupid for thinking about irrelevant matters at this point.

“I can offer… um… we can have coffee inside?” Baekhyun really, really sucks at this. His back burns against his apartment door. 

“Coffee sounds perfect…?”

Baekhyun is confused. What does he want now?

“What?”

Chanyeol smiles and proceeds to swipe Baekhyun’s fringe to the left. Baekhyun gulps. “Name. I need to know your name, babe.”

Oh. Right. Baekhyun releases the air he’s holding in. “It’s Baekhyun… Byun Baekhyun.” Also, can Chanyeol stop calling him babe now, thank you very much. If only Baekhyun has the guts to say that to gorgeous’ guys face. Maybe at the back of his mind, he doesn’t mind.

“Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol repeats and the way his name rolled in his tongue… Baekhyun is a goner. It’s too early for this. Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun doesn’t know anything about him apart from his name.

“Coffee sounds perfect, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun nods slowly and unlocks the door. He’s letting a stranger in his place. Chanyeol lets himself in, keeping the umbrella and setting it against a really neat shoe rack near the apartment door. It’s too late when Baekhyun realizes that he should have told Chanyeol to just leave the umbrella outside. Kyungsoo is kind of a neat freak. 

“Did I do something?” Chanyeol asks after seeing Baekhyun’s somehow terrified look.

He shakes his head. “You… you can go sit on the couch. I’ll get us coffee.” Chanyeol follows and makes himself at home.

When he peaks at Chanyeol in the living room while he readies their coffee, Baekhyun recalls the first time they met. Chanyeol kind of looks harmless, now that he has time to take in everything that has happened… he did save Baekhyun’s ass twice now. 

But it finally dawns to him _again_ that he really did just let a stranger in his place. Kyungsoo is going to kill him. He can deal with him later.


End file.
